Hidden Secret
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Kau selalu menjadi bunga teratai putih yang berada ditengah-tengah lumpur yang hitam. Kau selalu nampak menarik dibanding bunga apa pun. Dan kau lah bunga teratai beracun yang tersembunyi dibalik indahnya rupamu yang putih , OOC (maybe), Typo, dll. Spesial fic untuk lebaran dan sebagai permintaan maaf Author karena tidak bisa mengapdet seluruh fic Author.


"Demi kelangsungan hidup kedua adikmu, kau harus menjadi yang pertama. Kau harus menjadi unggulan dari setiap unggulan yang ada! Dan kau harus mengalahkan mereka, dan menjadi anak angkatku yang setia terhadapku,"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku anak bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka. Mereka ter-"

"Untuk itu aku bilang kau harus menjadi yang pertama! Kedua orang tuamu saja bisa sehebat itu, kenapa kau anaknya tidak bisa? Aku yakin sikap dan otak kedua orang tuamu, menurun padamu,"

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak mungki-"

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tau bahwa kau berbohong di depanku? Hmm? Kau memang tidak sayang dengan kedua adik-adikmu yang manis itu yah. Atau aku akan membesarkan Kyuubi dan menjadikan dia unggulan dan membuangmu? Bagaimana?"

"Jangan masukkan adik-adikku ke dalam urusan ini!"

"Mungkin Kyuubi jauh lebih berkompeten daripada wanita mungil sepertimu ini,"

"KYUUBI MASIH KECIL DAN BELUM TAU APA PUN! JANGAN KOTORI ADIKKU!"

"Mmm... bagaimana dengan Sasori? Aku tertarik dengan matanya yang tajam seperti ayahmu,"

"BAIKLAH! AKU MAU! Dengan syarat, adik-adikku terselamatkan kebutuhannya dan pendidikannya, terjamin hidupnya dan tidak akan ikut bersamaku!"

"Huh! Itulah yang ingin aku dengar. Tenang saja, adik-adikmu akan terjamin segala kebutuhannya. Tapi, aku juga punya syarat lain. Kau tidak boleh menemui adik-adikmu lagi dan menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang aku inginkan. Bagaimana?"

"Kau orang tua brengsek! Bunuh saja aku! Aku lebih baik dipisahkan dengan adik-adikku dengan cara mati daripada dipisahkan olehmu, brengsek!"

"Hahaha. Aku suka sekali tatapan itu, Naru-chan! Teruskan saja, aku tidak akan mendengarkan semua ocehanmu tentang adikmu. Yang terpenting, kau sudah menyetujui permintaanku tadi, itu tidak masalah. Sekuat apa pun kau berteriak, tidak akan mengubah titahku, Namikaze Naruto,"

"KAU BRENGSEK! AKU BERSUMPAH KAU AKAN MATI DENGAN KEBUSUKKANMU SENDIRI! CEPAT BUNUH AKU! AAARRRGGG!"

"Aku dengan senang hati membunuhmu, Naru-chan... tapi setelah aku melepas kepala adik-adikmu lebih dulu, sebelum mencincangmu hingga halus, bagaimana?"

"KA-KAU! HIKSS HIKSSS..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan air matamu, Naru-chan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu dengan cara seperti ini jika kau menyetujui permintaanku sejak awal, Naru-chan,"

"A-aku tidak mau... hikss hiks..."

"Berarti kau bersedia aku mengambil nyawa kedua adikmu?"

"Hikss hiksss..."

"Bawa kedua anak itu kema-"

"BAIKLAH!..."

"Khukhukhu. Anak pintar. Itulah yang aku suka darimu, Naru-chan. Kau pemberani walaupun kau wanita,"

"Berikan aku waktu untuk perpisahan dengan adik-adikku,"

"Dengan senang hati, Uzumaki Naruto,"

**Hidden Secret**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo, dll**

**Summary : Kau selalu menjadi bunga teratai putih yang berada di tengah-tengah lumpur yang hitam. Kau selalu nampak menarik dibanding bunga apa pun. Dan kau lah bunga teratai beracun yang tersembunyi dibalik indahnya rupamu yang putih bersih.**

**A/N : Spesial fic untuk lebaran dan sebagai permintaan maaf Author karena tidak bisa mengapdet seluruh fic Author. Author belum sanggup memilah setiap ide yang Author dapat. Jadi masih berupa cakaran ayam alias acak-acakan. Sekali lagi mohon maaf readers.**

**Mohon maaf lahir batin juga. ^^**

Gedung bertingkat tinggi yang terlihat berdiri menjulang ke langit biru di pagi hari itu. Angin bertiup dengan lembut saat musim semi akan segera tiba. Bahkan matahari terbit membawa hangatnya pagi itu. Semua aktivitas berjalan seperti biasanya. Semua orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Termasuk para anak-anak yang berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangatnya. Sebagian dari mereka masih banyak yang menguap dan tertawa bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Bus yang dipenuhi oleh siswa dan para pekerja yang akan menuju kantor mereka.

Ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah para siswa yang selalu bersemangat. Tapi tidak untuk seorang siswi yang satu itu. Rambut pirangnya yang terayun lembut saat dirinya berjalan dengan tenang. Mata biru jernih itu terlihat penuh ambisius dan percaya diri.

Seorang siswi berseragam layaknya siswi SMA berjalan dengan pandangan kosong di koridor kelas. Kepala yang terangkat dan tas selempang yang tergantung dipundaknya. Semua tatapan mata tertuju pada sosok gadis ini. Hingga siswa lain yang berlalu lalang di depannya akan langsung memberikannya jalan.

Sebagian siswi-siswi yang sibuk berbisik dan menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Begitu juga dengan para siswa laki-laki yang langsung menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. Seperti mencari letak kecacatan dari penampilannya pagi ini.

Gadis yang nampaknya tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan itu tetap saja berjalan dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri di hadapan mereka. Sepatu vantofel hitam yang dikenakannya bergema keras di koridor yang mendadak menjadi sepi itu.

"OI! Itu punyaku!"

"Chk! Aniki pelit sekali. Aku pinjam untuk hari ini saja kok!"

"Chk! Jika notebook atau MP3 player yang kau pinjam sih tidak masalah. Tapi boxer yang kau pakai itu punyaku! Dasar tidak tau malu! Makanya, cuci celanamu! Dasar jorok!"

Tap tap

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan saat matanya menatap dua orang murid kakak beradik itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik saat kakak beradik itu kini malah beradu gulat di depan gadis ituu. Tanpa tau bahwa semua orang pun kini menatap mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan aku, aniki! Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau memasukkan semua celanaku ke dalam bak sampah?"seorang berambut merah yang celananya tengah berusaha dilepas oleh anak laki-laki berambut orange kemerah-merahan itu dengan kasar.

"Salahku? Kau menumpuk semua celana kotor dan bau itu ke dalam keranjang pakaian yang baru saja aku cuci. Jadi tidak salah jika aku membuang semua celanamu,"omel laki-laki berambut orange jabrik itu dengan keras. Tangannya dengan gencar berusaha melepaskan boxer miliknya yang dipakai oleh adiknya sendiri.

Tidak memperdulikan jika adiknya akan menanggung malu seumur hidupnya jika ia tetap menarik paksa celana panjang adiknya. Wajahnya yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan adiknya saat ia berhasil menarik ikat pinggang adiknya. Pria berambut merah itu melotot tajam dan menarik kerah baju kakaknya itu.

"Dan salahkan dirimu sendiri yang memakai keranjang kotor untuk baju-bajumu yang baru kau cuci! Bukan salahku jika aku menaruh celana kotorku ke dalam keranjang itu!"matanya menatap kakaknya dengan tajam. Tetapi yang ditatap malah mendengus keras dan mencengkram kerah baju adiknya itu dengan keras hingga sudah dipastikan jika baju itu akan kusut.

"Dan salah siapa yang memakai keranjang cuci untuk gawang bermain bola? Hah?"bentaknya. Sang adik tersenyum penuh cemooh dan mendorong sang kakak dengan kasar.

"Dan siapa yang menendang terlalu kuat hingga keranjangnya jebol? HAH?"

"Cih!"sang kakak membuang muka dan berdiri dari posisi terduduk di lantai itu. Bahkan sang adik pun juga membuang muka dan merapikan kerah bajunya yang kusut itu.

Gadis tadi yang sejak tadi terdiam dan memperhatikan dengan baik setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan kedua siswa laki-laki itu pun berjalan mendekat. Suasana hening kembali hingga langkah kaki itu terdengar kembali.

Tap tap

"Aku akan membelikan kalian boxer dan keranjang sebanyak yang kalian mau, jika kalian berhenti mengganggu jalanku, Namikaze-san,"kata gadis itu tajam dan menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Kedua pria itu langsung bersemu dan berdiri. Wajah mereka merah merona dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan koridor itu. Menahan malu sendiri saat mereka berdua membuka kelakuan mereka yang masih seperti anak kecil di sekolah elit bergengsi itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba, langkah mereka berdua terhenti. Seperti melupakan sesuatu. Mereka berdua pun berbalik dan menatap punggung gadis yang menegurnya tadi dengan pandangan meremehkan. Sang kakak terlihat berkacak pinggang sembari tangan kirinya yang memegangi dagunya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan kami boxer atau pun keranjang, kami jauh lebih senang jika kau tidak melupakan bahwa koridor ini milik umum. Bukan jalan milikmu, Uzumaki-san,"kata sang kakak. Sang adik terlihat terkikik geli.

"..."gadis itu berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pria berambut orange kemerah-merahan jabrik itu. Semua murid nampak terdiam dan berbisik agak keras saat mereka membenarkan perkataan kakak beradik itu.

Tap tap

"Ayo! Bel pelajaran akan berbunyi lima belas menit lagi,"kata sang kakak sambil menatap jam tangan hitam miliknya dan menarik kerah belakang adiknya. Sang adik langsung protes dan melepaskan dengan kasar tangan sang kakak.

"Dan aku juga baru ingat, ini kan koridor wilayah untuk murid SMP, kenapa anda bisa koridor ini, dan berkata aku dan kakakku mengganggu jalanmu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hahaha. Aku juga lupa dengan hal itu. Satu sama!"sang kakak pun merangkul adiknya sambil ber-toss ria dan tertawa bersama. Tidak menyadari jika gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mereka berdua dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Hahaha. Aduh! Perutku sakit, aniki. Pfft hahaha,"

"Hahaha-"

Sreeet

"Dan aku sangat prihatin dengan otak kalian, karena kalian bisa melupakan bahwa gedung ini, hak milik atas namaku, Namikaze bersaudara,"

"...HEEEEEEE?!"

Tidak ada yang jauh lebih mengejutkan jika gedung bertingkat lima dan luas sektar sepuluh hektar ini atas nama milik gadis di depannya. Siapa yang tidak shock? Bahkan kedua pria itu pun dibuat menganga lebar oleh gadis di depannya itu.

Sang gadis pun tersenyum merendahkan dan melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku kehilangan tiga puluh menit-ku hanya untuk menyaksikan perdebatan tidak bermutu kalian berdua, Namikaze Kyuubi, Namikaze Sasori,"gadis itu langsung pergi dan mengibaskan rambut pirang panjang miliknya dan tergerai indah itu.

"Sepertinya kita salah mencari masalah, Sas,"

"Kau bodoh sih, aniki!"

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku, Namikaze,"

"Kau akan jauh lebih pintar jika kau diam, Namikaze,"

"**Brengsek!**"kata kedua kakak beradik itu agak keras. Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat pucat karena takut, bahkan wajah mereka biasa saja saat dirinya terlibat urusan dengan seorang Uzumaki. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mau ambil repot saat semua pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kasihan.

**Kyuubi POV**

Aku berjalan ke kelas bersama adikku. Senang rasanya bisa tertawa bersama adikku-Sasori. Aku tersenyum saat betapa bangganya aku punya adik yang hebat seperti Sasori. Perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Chk! Ini sudah aku beri minyak rambut, aniki! Jangan dirusak! Nanti ketampananku menurun,"jawabmu ketus dan sangat narsis sekali. Aku menggagalkan senyumanku dan berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Aku lupa bahwa adikku juga seorang narsisme yang berlebih.

Selama dua belas tahun aku bersamanya dan selama dua belas tahun juga aku mencuci pakaiannya. Dasar adik durhaka. Aku pun merengut jika mengingat hal pahit itu.

Bletaakkk

"AUCH! Sakit, BAKA! Kenapa kau memukulku, aniki!"kau memasang wajah kesal saat aku menjitak kepalamu. Kau selalu mengomel jangan memukul kepala karena itu berbahaya. Tapi entah mengapa, aku senang sekali memukul kepalamu Sasori. Atau mungkin karena, kepalamu mirip... apel?

"Aniki, berapa kali aku katakan padamu, kepala itu tidak boleh dijitak seperti itu, itu bisa mengganggu saraf-saraf otak bekerja dengan baik. Jika saraf otak tidak bekerja dengan baik, maka bisa dikatakan bahwa kau akan mengala-"

"Yayayaya. Bawel! Salah sendiri kenapa kepalamu sangat menarik untuk dijitak. Lagipula, jika aku mengelus kepalamu, kau juga akan menepisnya dengan kasar dan berkata 'Hentikan itu, aniki! Kau membuatku merinding' benar kan?" aku mendengus keras dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Ku lihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik tidak suka ke arahku.

"Itu karena aku tidak biasa melihatmu berubah jadi baik, aniki! Jujur, kau itu lebih pantas jadi orang yang jahat dan usil dengan wajah angkuhmu itu,"

"Cih! Padahal jika Naru-nee yang mengelus kepalamu, kau akan diam saja dan jinak-jinak seperti anjing dengan majikan walaupun, kau sudah menata rambutmu dari tengah malam sekalipun,"kau tersenyum usil ke arahku.

"Ho~ kau iri?"aku terkejut. Untuk apa aku iri denganmu, brengsek! Aku hanya merasa tidak adil jika hanya Naru-nee yang bisa mengelus kepalamu. Itu saja kok!

"Cuih! Najis! Untuk apa aku iri denganmu? Apa yang harus aku iri-kan pada makhluk sepertimu, Sa-so-ri?"aku tertawa merendahkan kepada adikku. Dan seperti biasa juga ia menatap tajam diriku. Tidak aku sangka, aku bisa menghafal semua ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya. Sialan!

"Aku tau kau iri, aniki! Baiklah, jika aniki juga ingin mengelus kepalaku seperti Naru-nee, akan aku ijinkan. Tapi, tidak jika aku sudah menata rambutku! Susah payah aku merapikan rambut dengan gaya rambut yang seperti ini, tau!"aku mulai jengah.

"Whatever,"

Jika bicara tentang Naru-nee, aku jadi rindu dengannya. Sudah sebulan ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Atau mungkin ia sudah lupa dengan rumahnya sendiri. Aku tertunduk sedih. Tapi... aku akan tetap menyayanginya.

Dari semua wanita yang aku tau, hanya Kaasan dan Neesan yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Mereka berdua yang paling hebat. Aku tersenyum saat aku berkhayal bahwa kedua wanita itu kini tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku memang suka berkhayal. Beginilah aku. Seorang adik sekaligus kakak untuk adikku, Sasori. Aku merupakan lelaki tertua dikeluargaku. Dan menjadi kedua orang tua dari adikku. Ya, aku dan adikku yatim piatu.

Kedua orang tua kami meninggal dan tidak tau kenapa mereka bisa meninggal. Aku tidak mengerti akan hal itu hingga kakak perempuanku, yang menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan mengapa kita harus terpisah dan menjalani hidup seperti tidak saling kenal seperti ini.

Aku sangat tidak mengerti hingga aku sempat menghujat kakakku sendiri karena membuangku dan adikku demi harta dan kekayaan. Bahkan aku dan adikku sempat menjadi gelandangan saat aku dan adikku diusir layaknya binatang.

Diseret dan ditendang dari rumah itu. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa kakak perempuanku-Naruto akan memberikan kabar baik tentang kehidupan mereka kedepannya. Tapi, bukan kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir itu.

Melainkan beribu kata maaf yang terlontar dan menatapku dingin hingga pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku setelah memelukku dan adikku yang tertidur dipunggungku. Kasih sayang yang selalu diberikan oleh kakak perempuanku. Kakak yang selalu aku puja-puja, kakak yang selalu aku banggakan, dan kakak yang selalu memelukku dengan erat kini... membuangku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk tentang kakakku hingga tak kuasa dan menangis sambil tertawa kecil. Aku sangat sakit. Bagaimana dengan adikku? Sasori yang saat itu masih berumur dua tahun, dan tidak tau apa-apa.

Aku harus mengalami kerasnya hidup menjadi gelandangan dan mencuri untuk sesuap nasi. Sasori yang selalu menangis karena kelaparan dan setiap malam selalu kedinginan karena tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Saat itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat ayah dan ibuku dinyatakan meninggal oleh seorang pria aneh ke kediamannya.

**End Kyuubi POV**

**FlashBack**

"Maafkan aku Kyu! Maafkan aku... hikss kau harus berjuang untukmu dan adik kecil kita. Hikss... semoga kau mengerti, Kyu... maafkan aku hiks..."

"Ke-kenapa Naru-nee meminta maaf? Ada apa sebenarnya? Mereka akan keluar dari rumah kita ini, kan? Naru-nee?"Kyuubi memeluk erat Sasori dan mencoba menarik lengan kakaknya agar tidak menjauh. Kyuubi menitikkan air mata saat ia melihat pancaran mata itu. Pancaran mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang paling mendalam.

"Aku janji akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu Kyu. Dan untuk Sasori juga,"kata sang kakak dengan tegas. Ia mengelus puncak kepala kedua adiknya sebelum menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tajam. Kyuubi terperangah.

"N-nee-san,"gumam Kyuubi yang tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Tangan mungilnya masih mencengkram erat baju belakang kakaknya. Mencoba memberitahukan bahwa ia masih membutuhkan kakaknya. Tapi sang kakak tak juga berbalik.

"Nee-can. Cacoli takut,"kata Sasori kecil yang juga ikut menarik lengan kakaknya. Entah sejak kapan ia turun dari punggung Kyuubi dan menangis sambil memeluk kaki kakaknya.

"Hikss,"tidak tahan meninggalkan kedua adik-adiknya, sang kakak pun berbalik lagi dan memeluk Sasori dengan erat. Menangis sesenggukan. Mencoba menyalurkan betapa tidak teganya seorang kakak meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih kecil itu. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuubi menangis dengan keras saat ia berjongkok dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"HIKSS... AKU DAN SASORI SUDAH DITINGGAL OLEH AYAH DAN IBU HIKSSS... DAN SEKARANG NEE-SAN MAU MENINGGALKAN KITA JUGA?!"teriak Kyuubi murka. Ia menarik adikknya dari pelukan sang kakak. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sasori yang berontak dan menangis keras saat tangannya menariknya dengan kuat hingga sang adik terpelanting kebelakang.

"KYUUBI! APA YA-"

"PERGI?! JIKA KAU MEMANG INGIN MEMBUANGKU DAN SASORI, JANGAN BERLAGAK HEBAT DI DEPANKU?! JANGAN BERSANDIWARA DI DEPANKU?! AKU MUAK?!"bentak Kyuubi keras. Hatinya terluka. Ia sudah tidak punya pondasi yang kokoh untuk bertopang lagi. Kyuubi yang manja dan seorang anak laki-laki yang harusnya bisa menjaga kakak perempuan dan adik laki-lakinya kini harus berjuang seorang diri.

"K-Kyuubi,"sang kakak pun menahan bahu Kyuubi dan mencengkramnya kuat saat Kyuubi sendiri menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti,"lanjut sang kakak.

"..."

"Aniki, cakit. Tangan Cacoli cakit. Hikss NEECAAAAANN?!"teriak Sasori dan tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai-gapai sang kakak saat Kyuubi menarik Sasori paksa.

**FlashOn**

**-ooo-**

Kyuubi tertunduk melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tidak ia sangka, sudah tiga jam ia melamun memutar memorinya yang paling buruk itu. Merasa bosan, ekor matanya pun melirik kepala Sasori yang duduk jauh paling depan. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang duduk di pojok dan paling belakang hanya bisa mendengus.

'Dasar sok pintar,'ejek Kyuubi.

Tidak ada guru dan tidak ada pelajaran membuat Kyuubi mendesah bosan hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kelas. Jika ia membolos, bagaimana jika sang guru tiba-tiba masuk? Kyuubi sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Aniki! Mau kemana kau?"teriak Sasori. Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap Sasori garang.

"Mau tau, atau mau tau banget?"jawab Kyuubi malas. Sudah bisa ditebak jika sekarang si kepala apel itu akan mengomel hingga setibanya di rumah nanti.

Sasori menutup bukunya seraya melemparkan buku itu ke atas mejanya dengan kasar. Seluruh kelas hening dan hanya terdengar suara derikan kursi yang bergeser dengan pelan saat Sasori berdiri.

"Aku ikut,"Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben-tumbenan adiknya mau mengikuti jejaknya, yaitu 'membolos adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah ada' menurut Kyuubi sendiri tentunya.

**-ooo-**

Di lain sisi, seorang gadis Uzumaki yang menang telak atas pertengkaran lisan dengan kakak beradik Namikaze itu tengah sibuk-sibuknya menatap papan tulis. Tangannya pun sibuk mencorat-coret bukunya dan pulpen hitamnya yang menari indah mencoba menuliskan apa yang ada di otak sang gadis.

Nama gadis ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia duduk agak gelisah dan bibirnya terus saja bergumam.

"Pikirkan sesuatu..."gumam Naruto dan mulai mencoret-coret bukunya kembali. Tidak ia pedulikan saat Asuma sang guru matematika itu terusik dengan Naruto yang merupakan satu-satunya murid yang berisik karena terus saja membolak-balikkan lembar-lembar bukunya.

"Uzumaki! Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tidak?"tegur Asuma yang langsung membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Asuma sensei merupakan guru yang paling kejam yang pernah ada. Siapa yang berbuat salah, pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman paling berat dari Asuma.

Naruto terus saja menulis dan mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan sang guru yang mulai mendatangi mejanya. Ia akan menuliskan ide yang ada di kepalanya dalam buku itu. Ia harus mendapatkannya.

SREEET SRAAAAKK

Dan buku tulis itu sukses terbelah dua. Naruto melotot tajam. Ia dengan garang menatap sang pelaku. Tidak peduli bahwa ia sang guru killer atau semacamnya. Asuma pun tak kalah melotot tajam saat melihat lembaran di tangannya.

Hanya gambar-gambar hewan, pemandangan dan berbagai gambar abstrak lainnya. Sejak tiga jam pelajaran, ia menulis rumus-rumus dan menjelaskan panjang lebar hingga kepalanya mau meledak, muridnya itu hanya menggambar tidak jelas begitu? Asuma pun menggebrak meja Naruto.

BRAKKK

"INI BUKAN PELAJARAN KESENIAN, UZUMAKI!"bentak Asuma keji. Matanya menatap nyalang Naruto yang menatap lembaran miliknya ditangan Asuma.

"KEMBALIKAN!"desis Naruto dan berdiri menatap Asuma dan menarik kerah kemejanya. Mata Sapphire cerah itu benar-benar mengerikan. Kaki Asuma pun mundur perlahan saat kerah bajunya dicengkram erat oleh Naruto dan tatapannya terkunci oleh mata sapphire itu.

Asuma tidak dapat lagi berbicara. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, Asuma pun memberikan lembaran milik Naruto. Walaupun tubuhnya terasa terkunci oleh tatapan itu-ketakutan saat melihat sorot mata itu. Asuma sebagai seorang guru langsung tunduk hanya karena dengan tatapan intimidasi seorang gadis. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tatapan Naruto terlalu mengerikan dari apa pun.

Naruto pun langsung merebut sobekan bukunya dan melepaskan cengkraman kemeja sang guru. Ia kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menyusun kembali sobekan itu. Asuma masih di tempat dan tak mampu bergerak sebelum Naruto berdiri dan keluar kelas.

Seperti iklan atau potongan film horor, para murid lain pun kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari hukuman yang akan mereka terima jika setitik saja menyakiti perasaan Asuma sensei.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bisa menundukkan gorila jelmaan singa seperti Asuma? Yang lebih parahnya hanya dengan tatapan saja. Dengan berdehem keras, Asuma kembali mengajar. Ia benar-benar ditundukkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

**-ooo-**

Naruto pun pergi ke kantin dengan sobekan kertas miliknya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Tatapan nyalang itu bergerilya di setiap pelosok kantin. Ia pun menatap tajam petugas kantin dan menunjuk menu yang tersedia.

"Jus jeruk tanpa gula dan burger tanpa mayonise,"kata Naruto seraya mengambil saos sambal di piringnya.

"A-akan aku buatkan,"kata petugas itu dan dengan segera memberikan pesanan gadis itu. Takut jika gadis mengerikan itu memakannya hidup-hidup atau mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Setelah menunggu tak sampai lima menit, pesanan Naruto pun siap. Matanya mencoba mencari tempat duduk paling strategis atau yang jauh dari keramaian walaupun nyata-nyatanya tidak ada murid lain selain dirinya yang mendekam di kantin sekolah pada saat jam pelajaran seperti ini.

Dan bingo!

Kursi yang jauh di sudut itu terlihat lebih cocok dengan Naruto. Ia pun berjalan dengan santainya dan meletakkan makanannya.

**Naruto POV**

Aku harus memikirkan strategi untuk misi malam ini. Sial! Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku pun kembali menorehkan tinta pulpenku pada bukuku yang sudah terbelah dua itu. Sedikit kesal saat melihat keadaan buku seperti ini. Jika begini, bagaimana bisa aku menemukan ide jika melihat buku ini membuatku muak.

Aku pun membanting bukuku kesal. Berani-beraninya merobek bukuku. Kau tau? Satu lembar buku ini berlaku untuk sepuluh orang nyawa tau! Aku kembali bersungut-sungut dan mulai memikirkan ide yang harus aku dapatkan hari ini untuk misiku malam ini.

Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Yaa, aku mengotori tanganku dengan darah dan bermandikan tangisan mereka yang sudah aku penggal kepalanya. Aku bekerja di bawah perintah seorang yang sampai sekarang adalah pemisah antara aku dan keluargaku.

Orochimaru

Dan malam ini, aku akan membantai seorang artis terkemuka yang bodyguardnya saja bisa ratusan. Aku harus memikirkan ini matang-matang sebelum membantainya. Sebenarnya tidak sulit jika hanya menyusup ke rumahnya dan langsung menembak kepalanya.

Tapi klien meminta untuk melakukannya secara tertutup agar lebih elegant. Huh! Suatu saat, jika seseorang menginginkan kepalamu, dengan senang hati aku mencabut kepalamu tanpa bayaran. Aku mendengus keras saat mengingat betapa arogant-nya klien itu.

Merasa bahwa punya saingan yang berat, ia langsung bertindak seperti ini. Mudah sekali kau membeli nyawa seseorang.

Aku mengaduk jus jerukku dan meminumnya hingga habis. Sekilas aku menemukan ide yang bagus untuk misi ini. Aku mulai menggambar kembali dan mencoba untuk tidak membuyarkan pikiranku dengan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki area kantin.

**End Naruto POV**

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menggambar di bukunya sebelum seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Aroma Cappucino yang dibawa oleh orang itu menyeruak hingga Naruto melirik orang itu dengan pandangan datar. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menyodorkan cappucino itu untuknya.

"Te-

"Sama-sama,"kata pria itu seraya tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum menerima cappucino itu. Naruto kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Sepertinya, misi kali ini akan berjalan alot, ya?"tanya pria itu sambil mengamati gambaran Naruto.

"Hmm. Kau kenapa kemari, Sai?"tanya Naruto sedikit bersantai saat ia puas akan gambarannya kali ini. Pria bernama sai itu menghela nafas berat sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat bibirnya menyeruput cappucino itu.

"Aku bosan belajar. Jadi aku berkeliaran tidak jelas sebelum aku melihatmu dengan muka yang ditekuk seperti ini,"sai mencoba bercanda saat ia memasang wajah seperti monyet. Dan Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau sai!"dan sai hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Naruto merajuk.

"Hahaha. Hanya bercanda, Naru,"

"Huh!"

"Ne, untuk acara peresmian aula baru sekolah ini, kau harus menjadi pasanganku saat pesta prom night nanti. Aku tidak mau tau!"kata Sai sembari tersenyum. Tidak peduli jika perkataannya memaksa dan menjengkelkan. Pandangan matanya kini beralih ke bukunya. Tidak menjawab dan tidak juga merespon perkataan Sai.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan. Nanti malam, berdandanlah sedikit. Wajahmu itu semakin cantik jika memakai riasan,"kata Sai sambil menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap setiap lekuk wajah Naruto.

Benar-benr cantik. Kenapa semua orang di kelas Naruto tidak menyadari akan hal ini? Sai tidak habis pikir. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Ia sangat cantik hingga membuat Sai selalu susah tidur dan bergentayangan di balkon kamarnya.

Memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto saat tengah menjalankan misi. Terkadang, Sai mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto. Biar sehebat apa pun kemampuannya, tetap saja Naruto adalah seorang wanita. Butuh perlindungan dan rapuh.

Sai sudah melakukan apa pun agar bisa melindungi Naruto. Dengan berat hati, Sai mengakui bahwa sejujurnya Naruto jauh lebih hebat dari dirinya. Dirinya begitu jauh jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Naruto yang luar biasa itu.

Tidak ia mampu menghandle semuanya seorang diri. Ia bisa mengerjakan misi tingkat S sekalipun seorang diri. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanyalah seorang pria idiot yang mengekor kemana saja Naruto pergi. Ia sangat menyayangkan jika Naruto bisa terjebak dalam lingkungan hitam seperti dirinya. Naruto adalah orang baik.

Sai sangat suka saat Naruto tersenyum walaupun itu senyum penuh paksaan. Setidaknya, Sai bersyukur saat Naruto bisa tertawa lepas saat bersama adiknya. Saat dirinya bisa melepas topeng bak baja yang tebal di wajahnya itu.

Yaa, hanya kepada adik-adiknyalah Naruto bisa tertawa.

Naruto menatap Sai yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap wajahnya. Apakah ada sesuatu di wajah Naruto? Sedikit kesal, Naruto menggebrak meja dan memberikan tatapan super keji yang ia punya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"tanya Naruto garang. Sai tertawa hambar.

Satu hal yang Sai lupa, Naruto cantik saat tidak marah dan mengomel tidak karuan padanya.

**-ooo-**

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cantik malam ini, Naru-chan?"Sai tidak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto yang terbalutkan gaun putih tulang panjang. Merasa jengah dengan ocehan Sai sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menarik kerah blazer-nya dengan kasar sebelum mendesiskan ancaman yang membuat Sai mati kutu.

"Ini genap 58 kalinya kau mengatakan itu. Aku harap, kau tidak mengacau kali ini, Sai,"kata Naruto berjalan dengan elegant-nya menuju pintu masuk Aula yang megah itu. Menyusul para makhluk lain yang antusias sekali dengan pesta kali ini. Tidak taukah, jika malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang mengerikan untuk kalian semua? Kata Naruto dalam hati

**-ooo-**

"Sas, aku rasa, ini saat yang tepat untuk mencari pujaan hatimu. Kau tau? Jangan biarkan para fans-mu itu selalu membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Aku jengah melihatnya,"sembur Kiba.

Terlihat jika saat ini berdiri di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan panggung tengah berbicara seadanya. Kiba yang menjadi pemecah keheningan diantara mereka mendengus saat orang mau diajak bicara olehnya hanya diam dan menatap bosan gelas cocktail miliknya.

"Kau jengah karena fans Sasuke terdapat gadis pujaanmu, Kiba? Kalau cemburu, kenapa tidak bilang saja langsung?"kata Shikamaru yang sibuk menguap malas. Mataya tidak henti-hentinya menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Shika? Kiba kan tidak punya nyali hanya untuk menyatakan cinta pada adikku,"cibir Neji sembari meminum sekali teguk anggurnya. Kiba mendengus kesal.

"CHK! Sekaliiii saja kalian mengalah padaku! Aku selalu kalian buly jika soal wanita! Pada kenyataannya, kalian tidak jauh lebih baik dariku, iya kan?"sembur Kiba kesal. Ia merampas minuman Shika sebelum membuang muka kesal.

"Cih!"kata mereka berdecih bersamaan. Merasa jika pria tampan pujaan para kaum hawa selalu saja jomblo dan tidak punya kekasih. Benar-benar aib untuk mereka.

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan gadis sexy yang kedatangannya bagaikan hembusan angin di musim panas,"kata Sasuke sembari memainkan wine-nya dengan senyuman menawan yang ia keluarkan. Kiba syok berat begitu mendengar tutur kata Sasuke.

"Ehem! Kau berkata seperti itu membuatku merinding, Sas."dehem Gaara sebelum sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia syok juga dengan teman satu genk-nya itu. Setelah acara balapan liar kemarin malam benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin gila.

Ia rela mengeluarkan ratusan juta hanya untuk balapan liar dengan seorang wanita liar bertopeng yang misterius. Yaa, sebut saja Queen. Satu-satunya wanita yang mampu mengalahkan kemampuan balap Sasuke. Dan satu-satunya pembalap yang banyak diincar oleh pembalap lain.

Kemampuan menyetirnya yang luar biasa hebatnya itu sangat mengagumkan. Bahkan Sasuke sudah 15 kali kalah balapan dengan wanita itu. Tidak peduli jika uang saku-nya yang sudah setebal dompet para direktur tersukses itu ludes hanya untuk sekali balap dengan wanita itu.

"A-aku rasa Sasuke sedang dirundung cinta,"gumam Kiba. Neji memijat keningnya. Percuma saja menyadarkan Sasuke yang selalu bermuka mesum jika bertemu dengan Queen. Selalu saja OOC jika sudah membahas Queen.

"Ayolah, Sas! Wajah mesum-mu itu membuat fans-mu semakin beringas,"kata Neji jengah.

Baru saja Sasuke menetralkan raut wajahnya, suara bisik-bisik siswa lain membuatnya tertarik. Kiba yang heboh itu pun bertanya-tanya.

"Sas, ada apa sih?"tanya Kiba pada akhirnya sebelum matanya membulat penuh melihat sesosok gadis bergaun putih tulang yang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti mencari temannya.

Bahkan Neji untuk pertama kalinya menganga hanya untuk seorang wanita. Sungguh. Sasuke sebenarnya biasa saja melihat wanita itu. Hanya saja, tatapan wanita itu membuat kesan misterius. Sasuke seperti pernah melihat tatapan itu.

"Sas! Malaikat pencabut nyawamu tiba, sas!"kata Kiba setengah berteriak membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar Kiba sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak mau mati sebelum menaklukkan wanita sexy itu,"dengus Sasuke sebelum pergi berlalu.

"Haahh. Kenapa sih, Sasuke punya selera yang buruk? Jelas-jelas wanita itu sangat hebat malam ini,"decak Kiba sebelum mengekor Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Tidak mau jika temannya melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat reputasi mereka sebagai pria idaman seKonoha itu hancur.

Naruto yang menjadi sosok bintang malam itu hanya berdiri di dekat meja minuman dan meminum wine sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Matanya terlihat awas saat meneguk wine-nya. Mencari sosok incarannya malam ini.

Dan dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat Sai yang tersenyum dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangannya-menghampiri Naruto dengan gembiranya. Naruto hampir saja tersedak wine saat Sai menyematkan setangkai mawar di rambut pirang yang telah disanggul indah.

"Aku tidak suka mawar, Sai,"desis Naruto tanpa menggagalkan senyuman kecil dari bibirnya. Sai tetap saja memberikan senyuman manisnya. Ia merasa menang telak saat bisa dengan mudahnya menaklukan Naruto yang merupakan bintang malam itu. Membuat semua lelaki saat itu mundur secara perlahan. Walaupun kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka sedang berakting.

"Kau bisa memancingnya, Naru-chan?"tanya Sai sebelum mendapatkan cubitan yang rasa sakitnya bagaikan dicubit dengan sebuah tonjokan.

"Kau meremehkanku?"Sai mengerang pelan.

"Ha-ha'i. Wakatta,"Sai pun meninggalkan Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto memulai aksinya malam ini.

**-ooo-**

"Malam yang indah bukan?"Naruto menyeringai lebar sebelum sebuah tangan mengapit pinggangnya. Sangat berani melakukannya hingga merapatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini, Uzumaki-san. Sayang sekali jika kunang-kunang malang sepertimu harus ditinggalkan kekasihmu dan membuatmu menunggu lama,"seringai Naruto semakin lebar dalam hati. Ia menatap pria yang memeluknya itu dengan tatapan biasa saja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kunang-kunang malang sepertiku, Utakata-kun?"tanya Naruto misterius. Pria bernama Utakata itu mengulum senyum sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencium malaikat pencabut nyawamu, Utakata-kun,"kata Naruto seraya menahan mulut Utakata. Sebuah seringai kecil terpampang jelas di bibir Naruto. Utakata sendiri terlihat tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik Naruto agar bisa menciumnya.

"Aku tidak percaya, Uzumaki-san. Tidak ada malaikat pencabut nyawa secantik dirimu,"goda Utakata menarik wajah Naruto.

"Sayang sekali yaa, Naru-chan. Artis multitalenta seperti Utakata-san harus menjadi mangsa kita malam ini,"Utakata terdiam. Gerakannya terhenti saat seseorang bersandar di kusen pintu dengan mawar merah di tangannya.

"Waah. Sepertinya kekasihmu datang, Uzumaki-san,"kata Utakata sama sekali tidak takut. Sai mendengus. Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu secara perlahan. Sebelum Sai memandikan Naruto dengan kelopak mawar yang ia bawa. Dan-

"Sulap, heh?"Utakata melipat tangannya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang kini mengenakan gaun hitam dengan dua buah pedang di tangannya. Sai tersenyum palsu sebelum mempersilahkan Naruto mengambil bagiannya kali ini.

"Kenapa, Utakata-kun? Aku ini benar-benar pencabut nyawamu,"kata Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah Utakata dengan seringai lebar mengerikan miliknya. Utakata terdiam. Matanya terlihat menganalisa sesuatu.

Dan ia berpikir, kenapa Sai bisa kesini? Padahal ia sudah menyuruh para bodyguardnya untuk mengawasi di depan pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Bodyguard-ku?"desis Utakata tajam. Naruto yang melihat ketakutan di mata Utakata itu semakin mendekat ke arah Utakata.

"Menurutmu?"tanya Naruto sebelum sebuah jeritan kesakitan terdengar di balkon belakang aula.

**-ooo-**

"Ayo kembali ke markas, Naru-chan. Kau perlu mandi. Darah itu mengotori wajahmu, tau!"decak Sai. Naruto menatap tajam sebuah kepala yang ia tenteng dengan santainya.

"Kau tampan sekali, Utakata-kun,"kata Naruto seraya melompat dari balkon dan meninggalkan seonggok tubuh tanpa kepala di atas balkon aula. Tidak ia pedulikan jika darah yang merembes hingga berjatuhan ke bawah bagaikan hujan darah.

Malam ini, malam yang mengerikan bukan?

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
